


Fireman, Fireman, Help Me Get A Date

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Slow Burn, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: “Oh good, you’re there Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sounded way too chipper.“What do you want?” Oikawa looked a little off-kilter, and a little shaky. Hajime’s suspicions skyrocketed.“Why do you think I want something?”“Because you only ever videocall me when something is wrong. So, what is it?”“Welll…” Oikawa took the pause to pan his phone around his environs. From the looks of it, Oikawa was in a tree. With a cat.(In which Oikawa gets stuck up a tree, Iwaizumi doesn't want to deal with it, Daichi comes to the rescue, and the rest is really, really hilarious for everyone who is not Oikawa.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Fireman, Fireman, Help Me Get A Date

Hajime was in the middle of wrapping up some paperwork when his phone rang. It was the unmistakable videocall tone. Only one person ever videocalled Hajime, and he was not in the mood for his antics. But still, picking up would be less painful in the long run.

With a sigh, Hajime pushed the paperwork aside and answered Oikawa’s call.

“Oh good, you’re there Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sounded way too chipper.

“What do you want?” Oikawa looked a little off-kilter, and a little shaky. Hajime’s suspicions skyrocketed.

“Why do you think I want something?”

“Because you only ever videocall me when something is wrong. So, what is it?”

“Welll…” Oikawa took the pause to pan his phone around his environs. From the looks of it, Oikawa was in a tree. With a cat. No wonder things looked off - Oikawa was trying to maintain balance on a precarious tree branch. Hajime didn’t have time to deal with this shit.

“No. Fuck off, Shittykawa. I’m not helping you.”

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, “I’m stuck and I can’t get down!”

“I’m too busy to come get you. I’m training the newbie.”

“What good is being besties with the captain of a firehouse if you won’t come rescue me!” Oikawa was pouting. Hajime wasn’t going to hear the end of it if he was pouting.

“Oh, for the… Fine. I’ll send someone to fetch you.”

“Thanks, Iwa-chan! You’re the best!”

“Yeah yeah, text me where you are and help will arrive shortly.” Hajime ended the video call and waited for Oikawa’s text. Thirty seconds later, he had a location. Without a second thought, Hajime sent a couple of quick texts and summoned someone to his desk.

“Sawamura. Job for you.”

“Yes, Captain?” Sawamura stood before his desk, tall and broad, and eager to get to work. He was an experienced firefighter, but he was still rather new to the firehouse, but he wa ready to show them what he was capable of. Dealing with the walking disaster that was Oikawa Tooru seemed as good a trial by fire as any.

“I need you to go to the location I just texted you. You will likely need a truck and a ladder.”

“Right, is it an emergency?”

“Not as such, no. No need to fully suit up. Just get there and handle the situation.”

“Yes, Sir. Should I bring Hinata with me?” Hajime considered him for a moment. On the one hand, it would be a good learning experience for the newbie. On the other, Hajime rather liked having the firecracker around the station. And he made the best chili Hajime had ever eaten, hands down.

“Nah, just a small truck and a ladder. Once you’ve returned the truck, you’re free to go.”

“Yes, sir!” Sawamura turned and walked towards the garage. If Hajime was at all worried about what would happen next, those worries vanished the minute Hinata Shoyou popped up beside his desk and asked him to explain a portion of the paperwork he’d been tasked with completing.

———

This was not Daichi’s day. He’d been pleased as all get out to receive the promotion to Iwaizumi’s firehouse. Iwaizumi was known around the area for being brave, courteous, knowledgeable, and, most importantly, safe. Iwaizumi Hajime held the safety of the community, and his commrades, in the highest regard. These were all principles that Daichi held dear as a firefighter. He strove to protect the community to the best of his abilities.

And yet, somehow, he was faced with an idiot up a tree in a park.

[Captain Iwaizumi]: Please, please take pictures. I need blackmail material.

The text following the location information hadn’t quite made sense. Until it did. The man in the tree was Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s roommate who’d made himself at home at the station and had introduced himself to Daichi in his first week there. With a sigh, Daichi trekked from his truck to the tree and looked up. He knew what he had to do. Didn’t mean he had to do it in a timely manner.

“Oikawa, what the hell?” Daichi called up.

“Oh! It’s you!” Oikawa called back, clinging to the branch like a baby koala clinging to its mother.

“Yes. It is. Now how did you end up in a tree?”

“The cat!” Oikawa released an arm from the tree branch and pointed shakily at a small, angry looking black cat. “The cat was meowing in distress! I had to save her!”

“Right. So you got yourself up a tree, and now you can’t come down.”

“Sass does not become you, Dai-chan!” Daichi just raised an eyebrow.

“Impromptu nicknames aside, what is it you’d like me to do?”

“Rescue me! Duh! That’s why I called Iwa-chan in the first place!”

“Right, okay.” Daichi took a breath, and tried to ignore the pair that were filming the entire thing from the other side of the park. Then he looked at the cat, stepped to the side, and opened his arms. The cat stopped its hissing for a moment, and then hopped into Daichi’s arms without much fanfare. After a careful pat to make sure the cat was alright, the cat jumped out of his arms and ran towards a bush. “Your turn,” Daichi said.

“Oh no! I can’t jump down! It’s too high!” Oikawa looked utter panicked.

“Yes, you can. I’ve got you. Just, slowly unwrap yourself from the branch, sit down, then lower yourself to my shoulders, and I’ll lower you down.” Daichi wanted this day to be over with. He wanted to return the truck, and return home to walk Hinako.

“Are… are you sure?”

“Yes, Oikawa. Trust me, yeah? It is literally my job to save your life.” Daichi watched as Oikawa sat as instructed, trembling slightly. Then, Daichi turned his back to Oikawa and positioned himself directly beneath him. From this height, Daichi could easily grasp Oikawa’s knees and hold him steady. As Oikawa began lowering himself down onto Daichi’s shoulders, Daichi’s grip shifted to his thighs, holding tight. Once Oikawa was secure on his shoulders, Daichi knelt down and Oikawa easily hopped off. All in all, a painless rescue mission.

“Bravo! Encore, encore!” shouted one of the two men Daichi had spotted filming the ordeal. Oikawa squeaked.

“Makki! Mattsun! What the fuck!?”

“Did you really think we’d pass this up?” At that, Oikawa hung his head and sighed.

“Thanks, Dai-chan,” he said.

“Yeah. Sure. No more trees. And no more cats.” With that, Daichi turned his back on the confusing situation he’d just been a part of, and went back to the truck. He just wanted to put this odd episode behind him, and move on with his life.

— — —

Hajime was, once again, watching the video that Matsukawa and Hanamaki had sent him of Oikawa’s valiant rescue. He wasn’t about to let this one go for a long, long time. He was just about to watch the video over again when keys in the door caught his attention. Oikawa walked into their apartment with a dreamy look on his face.

“You look way too happy after having been stuck in a tree all afternoon,” Hajime snarked.

“What’s Dai-chan’s favourite pastry?” That was not the question Hajime was anticipating.

“What?”

“What is Mr. Hunky Fireman’s favourite pasty?” Oikawa asked again, throwing himself down on the couch. Hajime noticed he was blushing.

“No. Oh no. Not on my watch, Oikawa.” Oikawa blinked faux innocence.

“I just want to thank the man who saved my life, Iwa-chan.”

“No you don’t. I know that look. You want him to fuck you stupid.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t say no.”

“Nope. You’re not allowed to date him.”

“But Iwa-chan! Dai-chan is absolutely perfect!”

“My firehouse is off limits.”

“Harrumph!” Oikawa actually said the word, while crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ll see about that, Iwa-chan. We shall see.”

— — —

The following month left Daichi completely confused. The day after Oikawa’s rescue, Daichi arrived at the station to find the man standing there with a basket of muffins. Blueberry muffins. His favourites.

A couple days later, as Daichi was having lunch at the station with Suga, Oikawa waltzed in and offered him his favourite coffee from the shop around the corner.

And so the month went, with Oikawa bringing him food and drink, talking about Daichi’s dog, inviting him to dinner. It seemed to Daichi that Oikawa simply wanted to thank him for saving him. But then the invitations and the treats kept coming. So then, Daichi figured Oikawa wanted another friend. So he began to reciprocate.

He had two coffees ready when Oikawa came bounding in with danishes. He had sandwiches ready when Oikawa offered to take him out for a nice summer’s day lunch. Daichi and Oikawa exchanged numbers. They texted each other and made plans.

Saving Oikawa - well, Tooru now - had been unorthodox, to say the least, but Daichi had gained a good friend from the experience. And Daichi was always keen on making new friends.

— — —

“Iwa-chan, this is driving me crazy!” Tooru announced as he walked through their apartment door. He made his way to the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene that presented itself on the couch. “Why, you sneaky little hypocrite,” he said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi replied. He was curled up on the couch, cuddling a redheaded man close to his chest.

“I thought dating at your firehouse was off limits,” Tooru countered. Panic lit up the redhead’s face. His name was Hinata Shoyou, if Tooru remembered correctly, and Iwaizumi immediately calmed him down with a squeeze to his waist.

“Off limits for you, absolutely. Not for me. Shoyou and I are very happy, thanks for asking.” Tooru really wished he could wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. He sighed, and dropped down into the armchair that was usually reserved for company.

“It’s not like it matters,” Tooru mumbled. “Dai-chan doesn’t have a clue that I’m into him.” Iwaizumi snorted a laugh.

“Bullshit. You are not subtle,” he said.

“No, Hajime, it’s true,” Hinata piped up. “Daichi-san just thinks that Oikawa-san is lonely and in need of a friend.” Iwaizumi blinked a couple times, then burst out laughing.

“Oh god, that’s good. I change my mind. You can have him, Oikawa. But only if you can get him.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa moped around some more and watched as Iwaizumi and Hinata snuggled on the couch. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile to himself. They seemed really happy - and Oikawa just wanted everyone he loved to be safe and happy.

— — —

“Fishing, Iwa-chan. I went fishing!” Tooru squawked as he entered the apartment on a lazy Sunday evening in early autumn. He’d been trying to woo Sawamura Daichi for nearly five months, and nothing seemed to get through the man’s thick fucking skull.

“Did you bring home dinner then?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Of course not!” Tooru threw himself on the couch and curled up against the arm, grumbling. “I sat on a dock for hours. Hours! And nothing! No cuddling, no kissing, no walking me home. Not even any hand holding! I all but stripped naked and offered to suck his cock! And he just doesn’t get it!” Tooru curled in tighter and huffed and puffed. Iwaizumi groaned.

“A) Don’t be vulgar. B) I do not need that mental image, thanks much. C) You had to know this wasn’t going to be easy.”

“I know! But, come on!” Tooru sighed and shut his eyes. He was going insane.

What had started as merely wanting to see what Sawamura Daichi was capable of in bed had turned into Tooru actually wanting the man. The more time they spent together, the more Tooru realized that Daichi was the kind of man he’d love to bring home to introduce to his family.

Daichi was kind and caring, strong and brave, fierce and loyal. He’d rescued his dog, Hinako, from a shut down puppy mill, and she was the light of his life. The walks and runs they took together - which Tooru had been invited to - were some of the best mornings Tooru had ever had.

And his smile. Tooru could write a poetry anthology about Daichi’s smile. And his laugh. And his eyes. And everything else.

Tooru was completely, and utterly, smitten. He had fallen in love with Sawamura Daichi over the course of five months, and had done everything in his power to show Daichi just what he meant to him. All for nothing.

“I don’t know what to do, Iwa-chan! I just want to hold his hand and tell him he’s pretty!” Iwaizumi snorted lightly at Tooru’s plight, attention completely enraptured by his phone.

“Well, good news is I’m still in the running. Bad news is, Sugawara is in the lead.” That made Tooru snap his eyes open.

“In the lead of what?”

“The firehouse pool.”

“Pool? You don’t have a pool!”

“Not the swimming kind, moron. A betting pool. We all bet on how long it would take Sawamura to realize you’re in love with him.”

“You bet on me? You _all_ bet on me! How dare you!”

“Now now, it wasn’t my idea. It was Makki’s.” Tooru just sat there. Had he the energy, he’d be fuming. But as it was, he’d spent the entire day sitting on a dock, doing something he hated, all in the hopes of a kiss from the man he loved, who just happened to be the most oblivious man on the planet.

With a sigh, Tooru leaned his head against the back of the couch and said, “You are all the absolute worst. I hate all of you in equal measure.”

“No, you hate me the most and you know it. Now, what are you gonna do about Sawamura?”

“The same thing I do every day, Iwa-chan. Hope he gets my signals.”

— — —

“He even packed a picnic and we watched the leaves fall as we ate. It was really nice,” Daichi said. Suga had stopped by the firehouse to pick him up after work and asked about his day. They’d stopped off for groceries, and were headed to Daichi’s apartment. Suga needed quality time with his puppy niece, apparently.

“That does sound nice, Daichi. Almost sounds like a date.”

“No, it isn’t like that. Tooru and I are friends. Really good friends, now. We just get along really well. Hinako thinks she has a new uncle,” Daichi laughed to himself. Hinako had taken to Tooru immediately. She’d even let him take her lead on one of their routine morning runs. Tooru coming into Daichi’s life may have had an unorthodox beginning, but a friendship gained was quite the bonus.

“Right. Good friends then. So other than Hinako hoarding uncles, what else does this Oikawa do that lends to such a deep friendship?”

“Well, we’re always cooking together. Or going out for coffee or lunch. He seems to know what my favourites are, and often brings those when we go for hikes and walks. Oh, he even went fishing with me last month, though we didn’t catch anything. You know, all the same sorts of things you and I do.” Suga seemed to pause at this, unsure of what to say next.

“Alright, that’s all swell and everything. But are you sure it isn’t more than that?” Now it was Daichi’s turn to take pause. What more could there be?

“No, Suga, I’m pretty sure we’re just really good friends.”

“Alright Daichi, whatever you say. Now hurry up! I can’t wait to spoil Hinako rotten!”

— — —

Tooru was at his limit. He was done. Absolutely done. Seven months, a million dates, flowers, meals, coffees, treats, and one horrendous fishing expedition, and Tooru was done. He’d fallen harder for Daichi than he’d intended, and now he was suffering for it. Nothing he did seemed to crack Daichi’s oblivious veneer. Tooru was practically throwing himself at the man, and he still wasn’t getting it.

Tooru was exhausted, exasperated, and desperate. Which is what had led him to his next course of action.

“Hello, Suga-chan!” Tooru forced a smile and sat across from Sugawara Koushi, Daichi’s oldest and best friend, at a coffee shop he hadn’t taken Daichi to yet.

“Oikawa. Pleasure to meet under such clandestine circumstances,” Sugawara said cooly.

“You make it sound so sleazy,” Tooru winced.

“It kind of is. You’ve been courting Daichi for months, and all of a sudden you text me to meet you at a coffee shop almost literally in the middle of nowhere.”

“I see your point,” Tooru sighed, “but it isn’t like that. I just. Well. I need your help.” The last part was practically mumbled. Tooru knew that. And from the sly grin on Sugawara’s face, he’d heard Tooru anyway, but didn’t want to let it go.

“I’m sorry, what was that. I couldn’t hear you at the end there.” Oh yeah. Sugawara was a such a little shit.

Tooru huffed, squared his shoulders, and swallowed his pride. “I need your help. Please.”

“Now, was that so hard?” Tooru rolled his eyes at Sugawara’s shit-eating grin.

“Just. I’ve done everything I can think of. How do I get Daichi to notice me?”

“Well, he already notices you. He talked nonstop about your leaf-viewing picnic. And he waxed poetic about how you’re Hinako’s other uncle. And he really enjoyed the afternoon of fishing. I think it’s safe to say that Daichi definitely notices you.” Tooru blinked. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

“Daichi talks about me?”

“All the time. He says you’re really, really good friends.” Tooru knew Sugawara hadn’t said it to hurt him. He knew that. But Tooru felt his gut twist and his chest ache all the same.

“But. I can’t be just friends with him,” Tooru said, voice small. He lowered his head. He couldn’t look Sugawara in the eye anymore. “I am in love with Daichi and being just friends hurts so much.”

“Then stop.” Tooru snapped his head up.

“Stop what?”

“Stop being his friend. I’m not saying immediately cease and desist all contact, I’m just saying stop trying so hard. If wooing is too hard, then stop wooing him.” Tooru hadn’t thought of that.

“Is it really so simple?” he asked, mildly disbelieving.

“It really is. Plus, this is gonna be hilarious.” Sugawara’s tone had returned to bemusement.

“What’s gonna be hilarious?”

“When I win the pool. If I win, Hanamaki and Matsukawa owe me one gloriously extravagant dinner. If they win, I owe them coffee. I really, really want that dinner, Oikawa.” Tooru couldn’t help snort.

“You’re all horrible, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Sugawara shrugged, “but you love us anyway.”

Tooru took Sugawara’s advice to heart, and stopped trying to woo the pants off of Daichi. While they still had their usual routine of morning runs, coffees,lunches, and home cooked dinners, Tooru let go of trying to be alluring and suave. It was freeing, in a way. He still snarked and flirted, that was his nature, but he genuinely just enjoyed the time he spent with Daichi. And it was easier. And Tooru was happy. Kind of.

— — —

Daichi was confused. Tooru was acting differently, Daichi couldn’t exactly pinpoint how, but something was different. In both a good and bad way.

While it seemed like Tooru smiled and laughed more, there was less overall joviality to it. And Daichi wasn’t sure why. He didn’t think he’d done anything to unknowingly upset Tooru, and yet he seemed less…. Well, just less. He was dimmed. Toned down. But yet, somehow at ease.

After weeks of wracking his brain, Daichi was at a dead end. And there was only one person he could call at a time like this.

“Hey Daichi, what’s up?” Suga’s voice was like a balm on all of Daichi’s anxieties.

“I don’t know what to do, Suga.”

“Don’t know what to do about what?”

“Tooru. He’s acting weird and I’m worried.”

“Have you talked to Oikawa about this?”

“Well, yeah. He says everything’s fine. But I know him, Suga. Everything is not fine.”

“Well, if you’re so sure about that, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I called you!”

“I don’t have your answers, Daichi. Sometimes you gotta have a nice, long think on your own. Now, I’m going to go do something that isn’t this, and you’re going to think long and hard about why you’re so sure Oikawa is acting differently, and why that bothers you, okay?” Daichi didn’t even have time to reply before Suga had hung up on him.

Daichi sighed, and put his phone down. Suga had been no help, but Daichi decided to heed his advice anyway.

After tossing and turning for a couple hours in bed, Daichi had finally come to a conclusion.

“Holy shit,” he whispered to Hinako, who was curled up beside him. “I’m in love with Tooru.”

— — —

Tooru was fidgety. Daichi had asked to meet him at his apartment, and hadn’t said much more. Tooru was nervous. He took a deep breath, reached for the spare key Daichi had given him a month ago, and let himself in. He was immediately met with the most delicious smells, and an over-eager dog.

“Hello, Hina-chan! Yes, I missed you too,” Tooru kneeled down and cooed at Hinako, scratching behind her ears the way she liked. “Come on, let’s see what your father has cooked up, huh?” He toed off his shoes, hung up his scarf and jacket, and headed towards the kitchen, Hinako at his heels.

Tooru gasped when he saw what was there. The lights had been dimmed, the table had been set with candles, a proper table cloth had been put down, and cooking away at the stove was Tooru’s favourite meal. And his favourite man, looking like walking, talking sin in fitted jeans, an even more fitted Henley shirt, looked adorable in the apron Tooru had bought him as a joke that read “I’m a Pawsome cook”.

Daichi turned and gave Tooru the smile that could melt hearts and stop traffic. “Hey, Tooru. Have a seat and pour the wine? I’ll just plate up dinner and be right there.” Tooru did as instructed, heart pounding in his chest.

Once Daichi sat, Tooru took a bite. It was incredible. And the wine paired brilliantly.

“There it is,” Daichi said quietly.

“There what is?”

“That smile. The genuine one. I missed that smile.”

“You did?”

“I did. And I think I’ve missed out on a lot of things over the last nine months.”

“You could say that.”

“I’m sorry for being so dense, Tooru. I’m hoping this dinner will start to make up for it. I love you, Oikawa Tooru. And I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner.” Tears sprang to Tooru’s eyes. Daichi was looking at him as if he’d hung the moon.

“You’re forgiven, you idiot. And I love you, too.” They finished their meal, quietly talking about all the dates they wanted to go on afterwards. And all the kissing they had to make up for.

A couple weeks later, when Tooru stopped off at the firehouse to drop off a snack and a coffee for Daichi, a low groan was heard from Iwaizumi’s desk. Tooru turned with a gleeful expression on his face. He’d just kissed his boyfriend for the first time in front of everyone who’d been part of the betting pool, and he knew who’d won.

For all that Iwaizumi had been disgruntled, a quick peck on the cheek from Hinata seemed to raise his spirits immediately. Tooru then turned his attention to the winner of the pool.

“Oh, this is going to be magnificent,” Sugawara said. His smile could make the devil’s blood run cold as he looked at Makki and Mattsun. They now owed him dinner. And Sugawara had promised to split his earnings with Tooru if he helped him win.

“So, what do you want to do with your ill-gotten gains?” Daichi asked, looping his arms around Tooru’s waist and hugging him from behind.

“Hmm. I don’t know, maybe a picnic? Under the tree in the park when the weather warms up?”

“Sounds good to me,” Daichi said as he planted a kiss in Tooru’s hair. Tooru really couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate one year of knowing Daichi than to bring it all back to where it had started.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
